


Comfort

by n2a0d0i0a



Series: Burn Holes in my Soul and Strangle my Heart [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kyoya is a BAMF, M/M, Omega Verse, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/pseuds/n2a0d0i0a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gingka’s been told about omegas his entire life.  Namely, that one day, he’ll find a nice one who will take care of him and help him raise a cute little family.  He instantly decides that he isn’t particularly interested; the whole concept is too comfortable for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Gingka’s been told about omegas his entire life. Namely, that one day, he’ll find a nice one who will take care of him and help him raise a cute little family. He instantly decides that he isn’t particularly interested; the whole concept is too comfortable for him.

And then he meets Kyoya.

And the emerald-haired blader is pretty much anything but that. 

At first, he doesn’t even believe Madoka when she accidentally reveals that the guy is an omega. He creates tornadoes; shakes up the world wherever he steps. Every move that Gingka makes, Kyoya is pushing back. He’s definitely not sweet, considering how many times he’s called the red-head out at practically every stage of their lives.

Kyoya hits him with special moves until he’s out of breath and bruised. He pushes him to the edge of consciousness. He brutally strikes down his offers at friendship. He refuses to let him past his walls, stronger than the very winds that make up his lion gale force wall.

The thing that Gingka loves the most about Kyoya is that within the minute after meeting him, he knows that Hokuto was wrong about omegas. The other blader is arrogant, self-assured, and worthy of every inch of that pride. The red-head’s drawn in before he even has time to blink. He didn’t need to take Kenta’s blade to see him again; Gingka would have come back. He will never stop coming back.

After every slash to his love, it grows back ten feet taller. At every strike to his smile, it only gets wider. Each excruciating rejection of kindness only digs him pitifully deeper. 

He’s been stuck in the jaws of the lion for five years now. And he’s loved every minute of it; longed for every second of the other’s brutal challenges and cruel words.

Gingka can see why the other turns down every one of his sincere attempts at friendship; because they are definitely not friends. They’re something so much more, definitely more than alpha and omega. Kyoya is his comrade, his rival, his enemy, his conqueror- his everything.

The red-head knows that Madoka is a perfectly acceptable omega. She’s beautiful, supportive and intelligent.

But Kyoya is all of these things too. When his face is adorned with that flesh-eating grin and his fangs are sparkling in the spotlights of the beystadium, he looks like a god, looking down upon all of them. When he is slamming his friends to the ground, crushing their pride beneath his own, he pulls them to the brink of their abilities right alongside him. When he is brutally attacking his opponents head-on, he is still calculating his moves, aware of Leone’s strengths and limits (the few that exist that is).

And maybe he’s a masochist, because out of all of the nice and talented omegas that he could have chosen from, he chooses the very one that has made a career our of making him bleed.

But at least he’s not comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I went back and re-watched Metal Fusion and finally continued moving forward in Metal Masters (I know, shame on me. I'm ridiculously behind.) Am I the only one who sees the ridiculously heavy implications of Ginga/Kyoya? Because they're pretty hardcore.


End file.
